This invention relates to a process for the production of polyolefins, more particularly to such a process which is capable of providing polymers with increased molecular weights.
Enhancement of the polymer molecular weight in the manufacture of polyolefins, particularly ethylene polymers or ethylene/.alpha.-olefin copolymers, is an important factor leading to the availability of broadened and versatile product grades. It has been a conventional method to enhance the polymer molecular weight by carrying out the polymerization reaction totally without or with the use of reduced amounts of a chain transfer agent such as hydrogen, or by controlling the polymerization temperature or pressure.